quinnbradleesancestorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Raymond family
Descendants of Richard Raymond (c.1602 - 1692) '''Richard Raymond''' was born in about 1602 in County Essex, England to unknown parents and died in 1692 in Saybrook, Middlesex County, Connecticut, North America. "On 27 Aug 1660, Richard Rayment of Salem, mariner, sold to Walter Price one-quarter of the ketch Hopewell of Salem, now at anchor in Boston harbor, for a year and a day." "On 6 Mar 1661/62, Richard Rayment "being called and not appearing hath forfeited his band of 10 to the country." On 13 May 1662 in Saybrook, Middlesex County, Connecticut, North America he was sued for slander for charging his wife with theft tot he damage of 50 pounds by Humphrey Clay. Richard was found guilty and fined 5 pounds. On 10 Aug 1662 in Salem, Essex County, Massachusetts, North America, he sold to John Gardner of Salem, two and a quarter acres of salt marsh and it was signed by Richard Rayment. On 13 Oct 1662 in Salem, Essex County, Massachusetts, North America, Mr. Edmund Batten and Judith Raymond, attorneys of Richard Raymond, they sold to Oliver Mannering of Salem a dwelling house with about three-quarters of land and ten acres in the South Field. On 27 Oct 1662, Ralph Keeler of Norwalk sold to Richard Raymond his dwelling house with four acres that were adjoining. Because of this purchase, Richard was granted several parcels of land by the Norwalk proprietors, even though he ver soon moved to Saybrook, Connecticut. On 16 Nov 1663 he bought two acres of meadow, four acres of meadow, one hundred pound right in the Ox Pasture and one hundred pound rich in the town of commons from John Olmsted. On 21 May 1677 Richard sold three and a quarter acres of meadow to John Nicholson in Saybrook, Connecticut. On 13 Feb 1664/65 in Lyme, Connecticut "The inhabitants on the east side the River. 2. They declare that they will pay all arrears and rates post and all rates due by the first of May next ensuing that belong until the town and ministry to be brought in unto the townsmen, to wit: Richard Raymond & Abraham Past." On 24 Jun 1668 in Essex County, Massachusetts, North America, Richard Raymond was sued by Robert Spurrell for withholding his share of fish and wages due him upon a fall voyage about eighteen years since. While Richard was living at river's mouth in Saybrook, Connecticut deeded two acres to his son in law, Oliver Mannering in the South field in Salem, Massachusetts. On 7 Apr 1685 Richard gave one acre in Salem and five hundred acres "one quarter of the thousand acres he had from Joshua Indian," to his son in law, Humphrey Coomb. On 2 Jan 1690/91 Richard deeded three parcels of land in Saybrook, Connecticut to his son Daniel. He married in about 1635 at Salem, Essex County, Massachusetts, North America to [[Judith Williams (c.1610 - 1692)]]. He arrived in Salem, Essex County, Massachusetts, North America in 1634. References Books Internet =